JJ X Fem Reader lemon: My Love For You
by shadowgirl78899
Summary: JJ was one of the agents who saved you from an attack. Soon, you find yourself falling in love with her. How will you deal with these new feelings and how will JJ and others around you react when they are finally brought to the light? JJ X Fem!Reader. Admit it, you know a JJ X Reader fanfiction was long overdue to be written.
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

Please skip my ranting and go straight to the story, but, here's the ranting: So, I wrote this story for a simple reason really. I would totally go gay for JJ, I find her to be one of the most attractive women on television. She's the loving, caring type, she's independent, smart, and beautiful. Why wouldn't I? I find an abundance of Spencer Reid X Reader fanfics everywhere, which don't get me wrong, Micheal Gray Gubler is attractive in both his role as Spencer Reid and his normal self -and he's one of my hugest crushes-but, upon searching the internet, I could not find one, and I mean ONE JJ X Reader fanfic. Not one. I mean, there are huge amounts of Spencer Reid X Reader fanfics everywhere, but, were our minds really so clouded with love for him that we never stopped and looked at the other characters ONCE and just thought for at least one second "Hmm, JJ is kind of attractive isn't she?" Like, seriously? It's probably because she's married and has a kid and blah, blah, blah... but, do we really think about that stuff in our fanfics? These our Fanfics and we are fans, we have a right to ignore that kind of stuff. And so, I'm writing this for those crazy fans like me, who used pretty much almost every keyword in the dictionary and could not find ONE JJ X Reader fanfic, and for normal people who love JJ. Enjoy.

(A/N: In this story, instead of getting married to JJ, Will left when he found out JJ was pregnant. If you don't like plot changes, then, go. This fic is also rated M and contains smut content. If you don't like it, go somewhere.)

Story start:

My Love For You

You poked absentmindedly at the sub you brought for lunch while you watched JJ as she talked to Morgan. Honestly, you were scaring yourself. You were noticing things about her that any normal girl wouldn't even think about. You noticed how her long and beautiful blonde hair flowed so perfectly down her back, you noticed how her eyes glimmered when she laughed, you noticed how beautiful her smile was, you noticed how womanly her legs were... you even noticed the nice shape of her- butt. You sighed and contemplated how you could have possibly become like this.

It all began on a sunny spring day-May 27th 2013, to be exact. You could never forget the date, because that day was the day your life changed for the worst, but, also, for the better. The television in your living room was on a rerun of the news; the reporters were talking about a serial killer who targeted women around your age, (insert age here), but, you weren't paying attention. You were too busy picking out clothes. You were going out on a date with your (boyfriend/girlfriend, whichever you prefer), and you were very excited about it. "Hmm, what should I wear," you wondered out loud, "this?" You said, holding up a pretty (favorite color) dress. That's when you heard a beautiful and captivating voice coming from the TV. You turned around to see a pretty blonde lady on the TV. She was giving very specific details about the killer to the reporters, so, you guessed she was a profiler. You didn't know much about the FBI, but, that part was obvious. As she kept on talking, you stared at her as much as the television would allow. She was beautiful, you thought. She had long, blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes. She was wearing all black. She looked so legal, it almost scared you. Somehow, you liked that. Suddenly and abruptly, a reporter interrupted her to ask, "What's your name?" To which the woman replies- "Jennifer Jareau," you repeated, "Wow, she's so pretty..." That's when someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" If you had stayed by the TV just one second longer, you would have been there long enough to see the profiler offer a sketch of the killer, which looked a whole lot like your (boyfriend or girlfriend), but, it was too late.

You opened the door, and there stood your (boyfriend or girlfriend) a knife in hand. Unlike what anyone else would have done, you didn't run. You couldn't believe your longtime lover would really do this to you. Maybe this was a surprise and he/she was going to cook for you at your house tonight, and they brought their own knife so they wouldn't ruin your's. That was a ridiculous theory, and you knew it. You just had to think of something to believe, anything, other than that this man/woman had come here to kill you. "Hi, (insert killer's name here). How are you today?" You stuttered, as you made a step backwards. "Don't pretend to be all butterflies and honey with me," he/she growled, "You know good and well what i'm here for. You saw the report on the news, didn't you?" That's when you ran. You picked up your seemingly glued feet off of the floor and ran for your life. Soon, though, your back was against the wall at the end of the hallway. It was too dangerous to run into any of the rooms. He/She could lock the door, and he/she would still have you cornered, just in an even smaller space than you were in now. You cursed yourself for buying such a small house. He/She was getting closer to you. In desperation you called for help. "Help!" you screamed. "Shut up!" your tormentor growled at you. You kept calling. "Help, Hel-" your next attempt was muffled by the hand of your would-be killer. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?! Unless you want to die, you'll shut that pretty little mouth of your's." You whimpered into their hand, but, remained otherwise silent. He/She raised a knife to your neck, and you were ready to die.

Suddenly, your door flung open and two agents- bulletproof FBI vests and all- entered. There was a pretty black haired one and an even prettier blonde haired one. Your eyes widened. "Let the girl go." the black haired one tried to reason. "Why would I let her go? She's fresh meat." your killer stated as easily as saying his/her own name, licking their lips disgustingly. You whimpered again. Now, it was the blonde haired one's turn to try. "Emily, put away your gun," she said, determinedly. "What?" the black haired agent- who you now knew as Emily- questioned. She was almost as surprised as you, whose eyes widened so huge they looked like they would burst out of their sockets. "Just do it." the blonde haired one commanded. "Fine." Emily sighed, putting away her gun.

The blonde haired agent also put her's away. She held her hands up, almost as if she was surrendering. Emily followed her lead. The blonde haired one took a deep breathe and began to speak. "I know how you feel." "How could you possibly know how I feel?" your would-be killer retaliated. "Yes, I do," she continued, "You're desperate and you don't know where to turn to. So, you pretend to like to kill these women, so you will have a purpose, so you will be noticed. However, intervening in people's lives is not the only way to be noticed." Tears started to form in your killer's eyes. His/Her grip on the knife faltered. "Really?" they sniffled. You had no idea the one you had been dating felt this way. You felt sort of guilty for not giving them more attention. "Yes, really," Emily chimed in, "and where we'll take you, you'll lots of attention, trust me." "R-really?" your killer sniffled again. Both Emily and the blonde haired lady nodded their heads. "Really." they both said in unison. Your killer let go of you and walked slowly over to the agents. He/She turned around, and Emily began to put cuffs on your would-be killer. She said the normal stuff, "(insert name here) you are under arrest for the murder of 4 women and attempted homicide of another woman. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to a lawyer blah, blah, blah..." but, you didn't hear all of that. The words "4 women" echoed in your head. 4 women? They had murdered 4 women before attempting to kill you and you never noticed?! You sunk to the floor and buried your head in your knees. You sobbed quietly.

The blonde haired agent came and sat next to you on the floor. She rubbed your back, comfortingly. When you finally stopped crying, you looked up at her. She looked just like that woman on TV... but, that wasn't possible, right? That beautiful woman you had saw on television couldn't possibly be sitting next to you right now- but, you had to know. "Are you-" Before you could finish your sentence, she interrupted. "I'm agent Jennifer Jareau. I work for the FBI. If you don't mind, we would like you to come down to the station and answer some questions for us." This woman is all business... you thought. It took a while for it to occur to you. Wait, did she just say Jennifer Jareau?! You couldn't believe it. You really were sitting next to that pretty woman you had just seen on TV not 20 minutes ago. "S-sure." you stuttered. You still couldn't believe it, and atop all of that, you were still shaken up from the crime that had just taken place, so, you tried to get up, but failed miserably, crashing into a sad heap on the floor. The agent, who you now knew as Jennifer, stood up and offered you a hand and smile. You decided to take both, holding onto her hand and lifting yourself up and giving her the best smile you could muster up considering your feelings at the moment.

Needless to say, your former boyfriend/girlfriend got thrown in jail. However, on that day, when you were sitting in the police station waiting for your interview you were able to witness a little of what BAU agents do. And that little was enough for you. You began to train to become a BAU agent and you were finally accepted sometime in 2014. So, you had been doing this for a year now, but, it was still hard to get use to. When you first started, Penelope introduced you to the other agents; she was the first to become your friend. After that, in the year you've been doing this, you've found that your three closest friends were Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, and Penelope Garcia.

Your flashbacks continued, you were in the police station and Jennifer told you to take a seat. You sat in the chair. Nothing was unusual about that. What was unusual is that she suddenly started leaning awfully close to you. You blushed. She closed the distance in between your faces, your lips connecting. What?!, you thought, this never happened! Jennifer pulled away and looked into your (E/C) eyes. "(Y/N)," she said, smiling at you. You smiled back. "(Y/N)," she said again, but, this time she had yelled it. There was obvious irritation in her voice. It didn't take long for you to notice that this was a dream, and someone in the real world was calling you.

Your eyes snapped open, and you looked up at the one who had called you. Standing above you was Spencer Reid. "(Y/N), are you okay?" he questioned, his brows furrowed, obvious worry in his brown eyes. "Yes," you said, "Of course!" You gave him a huge smile. Damn. You had answered with too much enthusiasm. It would have been obvious to a deft man that you were lying. Reid raised an eyebrow. He sat down in the seat next to you. "Listen, (Y/N)," he began- you could already tell you wouldn't like this conversation. "Lately, it seems like something's been bothering you." He took in a breathe to start another sentence, and you interrupted, "Everything's fine, Reid. Don't worry about me." He seemed unconvinced. "(Y/N), you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" he assured. You sighed. "Of course, I know that, Reid!" Just then, you thought of the perfect way to get him off of your back. "Hey, how would you know if it seems like something's bothering me?! Have you been watching me, Reid?" you teased, hoping it would be enough to knock him off track. It was. "I-it's not that it's just..." Reid then launched into a million excuses on how he had not been watching you. You smirked. Reid was so busy trying to defend himself that he forgot all about your hidden melancholy. At first, his rambling was cute, but, after about the 100th excuse, you began to get bored. Emily noticed and came over to your table. "Hey, Reid, would you tell me about the origins of the Pythagorean Theorem again?" That definitely got Reid's attention. He took a breathe and thousand of words flowed effortlessly out of his lips. Emily sat in the chair next to Reid and nodded, pretending to be interested. She winked at you as you quietly slipped out of your chair and started down the hall. You were heading to the Computer Room. Garcia was great at making you laugh. A little conversation with her was bound to calm your nerves. You walked fast with your head down, hoping no one would stop you and try to make small talk. You were a bundle of nerves. You had no idea what kinds of things would slip out of your mouth. Suddenly, you heard it. "Watch out!" someone cried. About time you tried to look up, it was too late. You bumped into someone, and closed your eyes as you fell onto the floor.

When you finally opened your eyes you found yourself smack-dab in the middle of someone's bosom... but, who's? Well, it wasn't too flat, so this person was most definitely a girl, but, that was all that you knew. You hesitated before lifting your head from the soft shelter. You looked straight into the eyes of the person you ran into. You found that it was- "H-hey, (Y/N)" JJ stuttered. You blushed profusely. Within the next second, you were scrambling off her and onto your feet. "H-hi, Jennifer." you answered sheepishly, offering a hand to help her to her feet. "How many times do I need to tell you," she scolded, "Just call me JJ!" She grabbed your hand and pulled herself up. Her hand was soft and smooth. You cherished the feeling. You cherished it so much, in fact, that you didn't notice when JJ had fully pulled herself up on her feet and no longer needed your hand for support. "Um, (Y/N)," she said, seemingly uncomfortable, "You can let go now..." Your eyes widened as you realized you were still holding your hand. You let go quickly. "I'm so sorry!" you apologized, before turning around and running down the hall. "Wait!" JJ called, but, you were too embarrassed. Tears streamed behind you.

You weren't running frantically. You had a set location. The bathroom. Not because you wanted to cry, but, because you wanted to do- something else. You entered the bathroom and splashed cold water on your face. You looked in the mirror at yourself in disgust, knowing what you were about to do.

So, chapter one is done and you're left with a cliff-hanger. Sorry about that! Anyway, I know JJ is not really herself, but, I tried my best! R&amp;R, please!


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

(A/N: This chapter is the point of no return. This chapter contains sexual content. Don't like it, don't read.)

You entered a stall and closed the door. You sat on the toilet and pulled your skirt and panties down. You took a deep breathe. You were going to masturbate. You hardly did it, only when you were really desperate, and now definitely counted. That encounter- if you should even call it that- with JJ had left you very riled up. In the year you joined the BAU, you only did it once, and that one time you had imagined her- JJ. You felt guilty, and so you had been putting it on hold for a very long time, but, you couldn't take it anymore. You hastily placed your thumb on your clit and began to rub slowly. You shuddered in pleasure. You were horribly sensitive. You entered a finger inside of yourself while you kept on giving attention to your clit. You moaned as you began to slide the finger in and out, slowly. As you did this, you imagined it was her fingers doing this to you. Your mind began to fill with graphic pictures of JJ. She was in very exposing poses. You tried to imagine what she would look like naked. "Jennifer..." you moaned. About 3 minutes later, someone else entered. You heard the run of water as they washed their hands. After that, you heard footsteps and knew that this person was dangerously close to the stalls, but, you were so far in pleasure you didn't care. Even if someone heard you, they probably wouldn't know who you were. "Oh, Jennifer..." you moaned again, but, this time quietly. Too quietly, sadly. Before you could blink, the stall door flung open. In your rush to get this over with, you had forgotten to lock the door. So, now, here you were, sitting on the toilet with a finger in your private. It actually might not have been that bad if the person who had caught you hadn't been- "Emily..." you sighed, removing your finger. She frowned at you, blushing. "I-I had just needed to take a pit-stop and the door wasn't locked so..." "I know," you interrupted, "this is my fault." You pulled your skirt and panties back on. After a few seconds of silence, Emily finally spoke. "So... JJ, huh?" You blushed. Emily laughed. "That's a yes in shy girl language." She led you out of the bathroom talking to you. It was like she had completely forgotten about needing to take a "pit-stop."

You wanted to keep this a secret, but, it seemed like that wasn't possible. Emily spread the news to Reid, which actually wasn't that bad. Emily told you that when she told Reid he hadn't seemed surprised at all, claiming 'He thought it looked as if you were staring at her a lot lately.' You blushed. The thing that ticked you off though, was that she told Garcia. Garcia, possibly the most out-going of all of the people on the team. Now, every time you made a call to her on the case, she'd add in something JJ related before you hang up, like "JJ is perfect for you," or "I'm sure she feels the same way." It wasn't only Garcia, though. Reid and Emily both also had their own ways to try and encourage you to confront JJ. Again, you were sitting at the lunch table, sighing. You had to make a decision. In the end, you decided to take your friends' advice, and confront JJ the next day.

Naughty you, huh? Heh. My Emily impression really sucks, too. I really suck at this. But, even so, R&amp;R, please? I could use the criticism to improve.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Here you were, standing on JJ's doorstep wearing that exact same (favorite color) dress you were going to wear the night when your boyfriend/girlfriend attacked you. You tugged at the hem, a blush adorning your face. You took a deep breathe and knocked on JJ's door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me, (Y/N)." you replied. She opened the door. "(Y/N)? I wasn't expecting you! Come in!" she invited you in, a smile on her face. You thanked her and entered inside. You looked around. You had never been to her house before. It was practical, yet pretty. You also noticed something else... "Where's Henry?" you asked. You didn't see that little bundle of joy anywhere. "He's asleep." JJ answered. "Oh, okay." you said. Somehow that had made you shy. Maybe knowing you two were pretty much alone? "I can make you some tea." JJ offered. "Sure." you accepted. Maybe tea was what you needed right now.

You sat at the table, waiting for your tea. In the meantime, though, you tried to contemplate what you would say. I like you JJ you thought, No, that sounds too childish. JJ walked in and set your tea down on a coaster in front of you. She sat across from you and placed her tea on the coaster in front of her. "Thanks." you said, offering her a smile. "It's nothing." she replied. After that, you two sat there for about a minute drinking your tea in silence. That silence was finally broken when JJ cleared her throat. "So, what brings you here?" You sighed. You knew that question would come sooner or later, you just wished it could have come later. "I-I need to tell you something." you stuttered, blushing. "What is it?" she asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. She undoubtedly noticed the strange way in which you were acting. "JJ I- I- Oh, what the hell." you ended your sentence by connecting your lips with her's. Her eyes widened. The kiss was full of hidden lust and passion, and it was hungry. JJ didn't close her eyes or kiss you back. Noticing this, you pulled away quickly. "Oh my god, JJ, i'm so sorry," you apologized, "I-I'll go now!" You started toward the door, but, before you could reach it, JJ grabbed your wrists and spun you around. "JJ, what are you-" you began. Before you could get out your question, it was answered with her soft lips pressed against your's. You couldn't believe it. JJ was kissing you. That beautiful BAU agent you had always had a crush on was kissing you. She was kissing you lovingly and compassionately, it was nothing like the kiss of hunger you had given her. You kissed her back, hoping to remember this moment forever. She pulled away and smiled. You finally felt like you could say it, now. "I love you, JJ." you admitted, sheepishly. She laughed. "No shit, sherlock." she joked. You laughed along with her. Suddenly, she grabbed your face and looked you in the eyes. "I love you, too, (Y/N). Ever since I met you, I have thought you were perfect." She stared at you as her eyes shined with affection. Affection for you. That was it; you couldn't take it anymore. You wanted her- and you wanted her now.

You kissed her again, roughly. She kissed back with the same passion. She licked your bottom lip. You blushed before opening your mouth. She moaned as your tongues met and began to fight for dominance and neither one of you were giving up the fight. 2 whole years worth of lust was conveyed in this heated kiss. After a while, you two broke the kiss to breathe. JJ led you into her bedroom and closed the door. You sat on the queen-sized bed, blushing. She couldn't resist kissing you again, and you took the lead, pushing her onto the bed. Kissing her back, you began to unbutton her shirt.

You saw a small blush on her features when you finally popped the last button. You pulled away from the loving, tender kiss you two were sharing to look at her fully. Her bra was lacy and white, matching the shirt she was wearing today, and her breasts peeked slightly out of the top. Though they were slightly flat, their shapes were perfect. You smirked. "Wow, JJ! What an sexy bra!" you teased. She rolled her eyes and blushed a little bit more. For some reason, you began to giggle, and she did, too. Soon you too were laughing without really knowing why. There was just so much happiness welled up inside of you. Suddenly, you two began staring into each other's eyes. "I love you, JJ" you said, confidence in your voice. It had been less than 20 minutes since you last said that, but, you just wanted to say it again. She smiled at you. "I love you too, (Y/N)." You smiled back at her and continued staring for about 1 more minute. Then, you put your hands on her breasts and began to rub her through her bra. She moaned as your fingers came in contact with her nipples. She couldn't believe that it felt this good, even though she was still wearing clothes. Her moans sounded so low and sexy, they were like music to your ears. Rubbing her breasts was exciting, but, it was getting boring quickly. You suddenly pulled her into a hug and unhooked her bra. She covered her breasts with her arms, teasing you effectively. You wanted to see her so bad, it felt like torture. "Come on JJ, please..." you begged, eyes like a whining puppy's.

She chuckled and removed her arm. You stared at the two small mounds she had just uncovered. They were not very big, but, they were shaped perfectly. Her nipples, sticking out from the rest of her breasts, were a light shade of pink and were hard from the job you had just did on them. But, you were not done yet. You pushed her down so that you were on top of her on the bed. She blushed slightly at the submissive position, but, didn't really look hesitant to let you take charge. You gave her a smile which she returned before suddenly licking her breasts. She gasped in surprise before dissolving into a series of moans. You avoided her nipple in order to tease her. It seemed like she was becoming impatient, because she pushed on your head, pushing you into her breasts. You smirked before giving a quick lick on her nipple. She moaned. You took it in your mouth and began to suck. She moaned louder as you worked your magic. You moved your other hand up to stimulate the breast you were not sucking and you began to nibble, and then give soft licks to apologize for the pain. She groaned and moaned, while you analyzed her every reaction. She really was beautiful. By now, you felt that JJ had had enough of that and let go of her nipple. She pouted at first, but, elicited a pleasured moan as you started to tease the breast in your hand even rougher. You kissed down her body and down to her jeans. You looked up through half-lidded eyes for her approval. She smiled and you unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. You pulled them down her legs. You stared at them when they were completely exposed. They were smooth, long, and womanly. Her panties matched her bra, white and lacy. You rubbed her inner thigh as you grabbed hold of her panties with one hand, teasingly. She groaned and you pulled her panties down her legs.

You got down on your knees and spread her womanhood with your middle and index fingers. You stared at the light pink flesh in detail. It was wet and slippery. There was a small pearl at the top of her slit. Her clit, standing in the middle of it all, was erect. There was no hair except a small blonde patch of hair. The wetness in between your legs intensified. "Wow, JJ," you breathed, "you're so pretty down here." "D-don't say that." she stuttered. You chuckled and climbed on top of her. You looked at her, your eyes suddenly serious. "Are you sure, JJ? If I touch you, there's no going back." you reminded her. She chuckled. "That's what I should be asking you! Of course i'm sure, you idiot." You giggled together. Finally, you entered a hesitant finger inside of JJ's cavern. She gasped. "Are you okay, JJ?" you asked, worried. "Yeah, i'm okay, don't worry about me." she reassured you. "So, can I keep on going?" you questioned. "Yes." she plainly answered. Having gotten her permission, you abruptly started to pull your finger out and push it back in. As you made a rhythm of this, JJ's hips began their own rhythm, pushing back on your fingers when they pushed in, offering a few extra inches of penetration. JJ's moans were also rhythmic, you heard them each time you pushed in. Everything was in perfect harmony. You smirked. You decided that this was definitely your favorite song, but, you wouldn't be able to listen to it on your Ipod. You sneaked a peek at JJ's face. Her eyes were closed and her face was flushed. She looked like she was in complete peace. You decided this was your favorite face that you had ever seen her make. She suddenly opened her eyes only to see you staring at her. Instead of covering her face, she gave you a passionate kiss. Without asking for entrance, she forced her tongue into your mouth. You began to finger her faster at the pleasant surprise. That's when it happened. The rhythmic pattern you had created began to change when JJ's hips started ravishing your fingers. They were pushing onto your fingers before you could even push into her. JJ quickly pulled away from the kiss and looked you in the eyes, panting heavily. "(Y/N) I-I'm-" before she could finish her sentence, JJ screamed as she climaxed. Her walls squeezed your fingers before loosening a little. You pulled your fingers out and looked at them. They were drenched in her juices. You shamelessly licked them off of your fingers as she watched. "H-Hey, can't you do that more discreetly?" she asked, a light blush adorning her face. You laughed. You loved this side of her. The rare, shy, JJ. Only you got to see it.

Suddenly, you got down on your knees again, ready for round two. You placed your tongue in between her legs and began swirling it around. She tasted delicious. The combination of sweet and salty was like no candy you had ever tasted before. "What are you doing?" she asked, gasping. You looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. "What do you think i'm doing?" you quizzed. Before you could re position your tongue, JJ jumped on top of you. Now you were on the floor and she was above you. "It's my turn, now." she purred. You got the picture. "Okay, but, let's at least get back on the bed first." you said, smiling at her. JJ hesitated for a while before sighing. "Fine." You chuckled and climbed back onto the bed. JJ lied on top of you. She unzipped your dress and slipped it off. You were wearing a lacy (favorite color) bra and panties. She smirked before unhooking your bra. You blushed as she lifted it off of you with hardly any effort. She stared at what she had just revealed. You wanted to cover them up, but, you remembered how torturous it was when she had covered her's from your sight. She began to repeat what you had done to her, licking the areola of your right breast in circles as her hand groped and teased your left breast. You moaned and played with her blonde hair uncontrollably. She teasingly gave an quick lick to your nipple and squeezed your other nipple between her fingers and you lightly pulled on her hair. She smirked before taking your nipple into her mouth. You groaned and gasped as she worked. You couldn't believe how good it felt. You were a little too extra sensitive. "Ah, JJ," you moaned, "if you keep playing with my breasts like that i'll-"

Before you could finish your sentence, she stopped, making you whine. She continued to use her hand to stimulate your other breast, but, otherwise she moved down to your panties, pulling them down your legs. Before you could even register in your brain what she was doing, JJ had thrown them in some unknown direction in the room. "H-hey. You didn't even ask." you pointed out, bashfully. She stared at you. "Do I need to?" You thought for a moment. "No, not really." you decided. "I thought so." she answered, suddenly spreading you out with her fingers. You braced for pain as you expected to feel two fingers enter inside you, but, instead you felt a wet and hot sensation on your already hot and wet flesh. You gasped. You looked down and the inevitable was confirmed. JJ was using her tongue to pleasure you. She gave an quick experimental lick to the flesh which elicited a long moan of pleasure from you. "You taste good." she informed you before licking again, this time longer. You groaned. She wasn't even to the good part and you were feeling so high on pleasure. After what seemed like forever to you, JJ entered her tongue inside of you. You gasped at the sudden, yet welcomed intrusion. Soon, your gasps turned into long and loud groans and moans. You pushed back on her tongue as well as you could as you kept one hand in JJ's hair, pulling on and playing with the blonde locks. JJ grabbed onto your hips and pushed her tongue deeper inside of you. That was it. The bucking of your hips became wild and JJ's eyes which were closed opened in surprise at your sudden excitement. "JJ, i'm going to cum!" you screamed. Your blood was rushing so loud in your head you weren't really sure of how loud you had really said it. You hoped the neighbors and Henry didn't hear. "Yes, (Y/N)! Go ahead and cum!" she gave her approval. And so you did. You climaxed, your walls tightening on JJ's wet muscle. Even though your walls were clamped tight, JJ kept licking the best she could. Finally your walls loosened and JJ climbed on top of you. You two panted in perfect rhythm. You decided that this was your second favorite song. Finally, when your body's returned back to normal and your breathing had slowed, JJ spoke, "I'll never forget today, (Y/N). You know that?" "Me neither, JJ. Me neither." you replied, drifting off into a deep sleep.

Well, i'm done. I know it sucks, but, I surprisingly had fun writing it. My impressions of the characters could have been a little better, if I say so myself. Please R&amp;R. Criticism helps me improve!


End file.
